


乱七八糟的小东西

by Mr_Chen



Series: 小文字 [2]
Category: Mr_Chen
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chen/pseuds/Mr_Chen
Summary: 不成篇章的一些废料，一点灵感，大纲或是梗概。因为写作时间不同，所以内容参差不齐，一些早期写的东西并不好看。含有部分色情内容，并不特定性向，请谨慎观看。
Series: 小文字 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658716
Kudos: 3





	1. 为爱做0的小脑洞（？

攻身材极好，标准八块腹肌，但不显得过于健壮，长相硬气，在运动后肌肉上蒙了一层薄汗时极有男人味。但是情商很低，脑回路清奇，有点幼稚，性格呆萌，与身材长相完全不符，有那么点小奶狗的味道，可惜了一副硬汉皮囊。  
受是个渣，风流成性，之前一直是个1，一双桃花眼不知祸害了多少小0在床上。在遇见攻时觉得对方的各方面条件都很对胃口，而且他以前也干过这种类型的男人，比自己高大，够猛够刺激。如果对方是1他也不怕，毕竟把1操成0的事情他又不是没干过。思索着，还是上前搭了讪准备约炮。结果攻并没有听懂自己话里的性暗示。  
“帅哥，去喝一杯？”受向攻走去，眼里盛了笑意，指尖轻佻地点了点攻的腹肌，“保证让你爽。”  
攻有些疑惑地看着这个男人，拿起了身边自己的水杯：“我有喝的了，谢谢你。”似乎是怕对方不相信，他说完还喝了一口喊了一声爽。  
不会是个直男吧？受在心底暗骂，抬眼却看见对方喝水时滚动的喉结，性感得要命。  
直男就直男，还不能掰弯么？我器大活好还征服不了他么？大不了下个药强了，俩大老爷们怕什么？不就约个炮？和我做过的哪个不说爽？看他这样肯定是个雏，爷保证给他弄得服服帖帖！  
遂要了攻的联系方式跑了。  
受是个不达目的不罢休的主，天天撩拨傻攻，磨得自己都有些春心萌动，终于有一天晚上把他约到了酒吧，灌醉了。受架着醉得迷迷糊糊的攻去开了房，把攻扔在床上的时候还有些洋洋得意，迫不及待地开始扒人家的衣服。  
下一秒，受就被攻摁在了床上。  
攻的动作及其迅速，受反应过来的时候嘴已经被攻散着酒气的嘴堵住了。  
吻完后攻就开始表白，说了很多傻话，声音很低地喊受的名字，把受说得面红耳赤，想挣脱却因为攻的力气太大挣不开。于是受就被攻上了。  
受觉得羞愤欲死，他堂堂gay圈名1，居然被一个没有性经验的雏给上了！  
然后受就开始躲攻，攻就开始追受。  
攻的诚意终于感动了受，他们在一起了。  
攻和受在一起后开了老干部模式，处处管着他，不让他再去祸害他人。  
于是……

“你今天有没有去喝酒？”  
“没有！”  
“你骗人。"攻撇撇嘴，表情和语气里都透着委屈，“你去见你以前的小情人了，我知道。你骗我。”  
受见不得他这样，连忙去哄，又道歉又发誓，解释了半天。攻自顾自生了会儿气，起身压住了受，说道：“我不高兴。”

“哼……啊……你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
“我吃醋啦。”  
“慢一点……我堂堂gay圈名……"  
“我好喜欢你呀。”

受的脸红透了。


	2. 一些随手写的短小片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每一段都是独立的小片段。  
> 是早期写的，并不好看，但还是想存过来。

他已经说不出话，被罩了呼吸机的嘴唇微微颤抖着，看着男人的眼睛分明充满了哀求。  
男人不说话，俯身吻他的额头，他的心跳就在额头上的那片柔软中慢慢停止了。

“很抱歉，哥哥。“他低声在赤裸着被束缚住的男人耳边说着，手却不老实地溜进了对方的臀缝，“我对哥哥产生了不该有的情感。  
“但是我已经忍不住了，亲爱的哥哥。”

“慢一点……嗯……太快了……”  
拖延症小攻却动得更快，每一次都顶到最深处，用平时那样温吞的语调刺激着身下人：“你平时不是很喜欢催我快一点吗？而且……”  
“而且你后面的小洞明明吸得那么欢快呢。”  
“骚货。”

“越来越不乖了，”男人用鞭柄拨弄着他胸前的乳环，“学会顶嘴了，嗯？"  
“都怪您。“他扭了扭腰，笑得眼睛眯起来，“都怪您，先生，您把我宠坏了。”

膝盖在冰冷的瓷砖上跪久了有些发疼，眼睛被遮住后其余感官会变得更加敏感，他听见了那人的皮鞋鞋跟敲击地面的响声。  
那人声音低沉：“哥哥今天表现得很好,我会奖励你的。”

要吻，从额头吻到足尖，吻到情动，吻到战栗，吻到肌肤沾染上欲望的红。  
“宝贝儿，我想要你。”  
说情话也要专注，声音放低，目光牢牢锁住对方的眼睛,撩拨得克制，却直勾人心。  
“我觉得，你也想要我。”  
抚摸，从脸颊到唇，从脖颈到胸膛，从背脊到股沟，肆意撩拨，处处点火。  
“你应该学会适时请求他人帮助。”  
从忍耐到妥协，从喘息到呻吟，交织缠绵，肌骨烂醉。


	3. 双渣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早期的无聊产物。

双渣好吃。  
受是富二代公子哥儿，长得清秀，年纪轻轻当了个小老板，最不缺的就是钱，天生就弯，纯0，骚，爱好是玩弄别人感情，偏偏人还固执，看上什么就必须得到，死缠烂打，威逼利诱，把人勾引到手后就抛弃对方又去和其他人乱搞，不知多少小攻被他伤过心又动不得他，毕竟人有背景，惹不起的。  
攻家庭条件不好，一副好皮囊却只能在酒吧做服务生挣钱，结果被来酒吧浪的受看上了，不停被受撩拨。可这攻是笔直笔直的，不接受这个，受就说，干我一次， 给你一万。攻家里正急需钱呢，只好半推半就地干了受，事后觉得不亏，说不定还能在受手里捞些钱呢，就想着骗骗这受，以后多依着他，反正人有的是钱。  
后来攻和受就在一起了，攻瞒着受去勾搭女人，受瞒着攻去约其他男人。不过不管他们晚上搞到多晚，必定是会不约而同地回家，相拥入眠，心情好就做做爱,俩人日子过得还挺和谐。  
受对攻说他俩的初遇其实是因为谈生意时一个老总非要来，这是应酬推脱不开，结果在那次遇见攻就一见钟情了。受平时晚上不回家出去浪时跟攻找的借口都是工作，攻也总在受晚上不回家的时候出去搞。攻挺谨慎，怕受如果应酬时遇见自己不好解释，所以他总是找一些又小又偏的地方玩，晚上回家如果看见受早到家了就说是想对方了在家觉得无聊所以出去走走。两人都装得挺好，所以相安无事，各取所需，都以为对方是真心，都以为对方纯情。  
终于有一天翻车了。在一家偏远的小酒吧里，攻正搂着大胸美女摸着呢，一群人就进来了。攻听见有人喊着“这家酒吧不错，我之前无意间发现的，小是小了点,服务包大家满意。“便往那群人的方向瞟了一眼，正看到一个攻不认识的男人揽着受，受正主动亲吻着对方。这时受也似乎感受到了什么吻完往攻的方向一望，就看见攻亲密地搂着个女人。攻不舒服了,想着受居然背着自己找了别的男人玩。受也不高兴了，想着这货居然还玩女人呢。俩人越想越气，用手机发消息吵了两句，终于爆发，连身旁的人也不管了，互相扯着对方的领子就要去外面干架，拉都拉不住。  
最后俩人觉得在外面闹好像的确有点丢面子，当即一起打了车生着闷气回了家,一回家就开始撕对方衣服，一边撕一边吵。  
攻：“行啊，出去找男的了，怎么骚不死你呢，我今天就操死你。”  
受：“哟，都出去找女人了，你不是不喜欢男的吧？来来来，今晚操不死我你是我儿子。”


	4. 骚气小诱受

我好喜欢骚气小诱受，动不动就发情，缠着要人亲，亲了就叼着舌头不松口，非要拉着人手摸自己。这攻也得要沉住气，不作过多反应，等小家伙实在痒得难受了就命令他自己动。骑乘位，最淫荡的姿势，小家伙赤裸的上身一览无余，能够轻易捕捉到他每一个可爱的反应， 最后终于折腾得受不了，就软软地趴着，又小心翼翼地去舔人下巴，哑着嗓子求饶。  
“那可不行，你先撩拨的我，要负责。”  
小家伙眼睛湿漉漉，一句“我用嘴帮你弄出来”还没说一半，就已被人翻身压在了身下，狠狠地堵住了唇，粗鲁，来势汹汹。猛地再次进入，发了狠地操干，一手紧紧将那试图挣脱的小家伙箍住，一手抚上他的臀,抽打，力度不轻，嫩白的皮肤霎时红了一片。


	5. 抽烟 做爱

我觉得做爱时抽烟太有情调太色了。一边在他体内抽插一边点烟，吸一口烟渡到他嘴里，看他呛得又咳嗽又流泪，他身体一松懈就干得更猛。这下人连话都说不清了，想咳嗽，想流泪，想喘气，还想喊你慢一点，又爽又难受，眼泪大颗大颗地流，眼睛鼻子都是红色的，最后就只能听见断断续续嘶哑的哭腔。这时候再上去给他一个烟草味的吻，他可怜兮兮地瞪你，赌气要咬你伸进嘴里的舌头，不等他用力，你再来几下猛的抽插，他受不住，张大嘴叫出了声，下面夹得更紧。拿烟头轻轻烫他，烫得人一个激灵，狠狠一夹，你理所当然加快速度，他眼泪流了一夜就没停过，这下流得更凶，实在受不住你折腾，于是小声求你：“疼……太深了……”鼻音很重，声音软软的，有些哑，气息也不平稳。你心软，动作放轻，把烟放进他嘴里让他叼着，自己俯身去吻他被烟头烫到的地方，看他的身体跟着你的动作小幅度地颤抖。吻够了，用嘴把他叼在嘴里的烟叼回来，压着嗓子叼着烟含含糊糊地说点没羞没躁的情话，将掉落在他脸上的烟灰就着他的眼泪沾湿，弄脏他因为羞耻而红透了的脸颊，写点有羞辱性的单词，还要拍下来事后给他看。吐一口烟在他脸上，看他被熏得眯起眼睛，再去吻他的眼泪小声哄他，说着说着就又变了味。

“宝贝不哭，下次我轻一点好不好？”  
“我错了我错了，别生气。”  
“你也挺爽的不是么。”  
“就喜欢你这小脾气。”  
“宝贝你太好看了。”  
“你老公抽烟的样子，性感吧?  
“最爱你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
